


Bleeding out

by Persela



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Magyar | Hungarian
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 00:52:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2409104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persela/pseuds/Persela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoler a 4. évad elejéhez. Derek Hale gyengül, és ez nagyon aggasztja.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bleeding out

Bleeding out  
  
Minden megváltozik lassan. Minden erőm elhagy, és nem leszek más, csak egy egyszerű, hétköznapi, gyenge ember. Mindenkinél erőtlenebb leszek. Egy használhatatlan bábu.  
  
Nem is tudom, mikor kezdődött. Talán amikor visszatért a jelenbeli énem, hátrahagyva a múltat, azt a boldog, ártatlan kis kölyköt, aki voltam. És – ami a legjobban zavar – semmit sem tehetek ellene. Tudom, érzem, hogy nem is olyan sokára már az emberi, általános képességek is el fognak hagyni – megvakulok, megsüketülök, lebénulok, végül a szívem is megáll.  
  
Mi lett belőlem? Egykor én voltam az első számú körözött a megyében, mégsem rémített meg semmi. Én voltam az ijesztő, veszélyes Derek Hale, a nagy tűz túlélője, a farkas, akitől mindenki félt. Én voltam az, aki nem engedett közel magához senkit, én voltam az, aki megmentette azt, akit meg kellett, és ugyanígy megölte azt, akit muszáj volt. Én voltam az, aki elvágta a saját nagybátyja torkát, én voltam az az alfa, aki bármit megtett a falkájáért, és én voltam az, akinek annyi fájdalmat kellett elviselnie.  
  
És most?! Egy ember tanít fegyvereket kezelni. Egy nőnek (!) kell figyelnie rám; engem kell megmenteni, és ha eljön az ideje, engem kell majd megölni is. Most én vagyok az elesett harcos, aki számára már nincs jövő. Könyörületből fognak megölni – és még csak nem is az ellenségeim. Gyáván, gyámoltalanul fogok meghalni.  
  
A szemem játszott már aranyló sárgában, hideg acélkékben és metsző vörösben is – most viszont egy élettelen, szürkés színt mutat a világ felé. Orrom tapasztalt már annyi messzi szagot, érzelmekkel dúsított illatokat, fülem a kilométernyi távolságokból jött apró neszek helyett csak annyit hall, amennyit a közeli külvilág megenged.  
  
Idegen minden emberi érzés, minden nyugodt, eseménytelen telihold. Ismeretlenek a nem változó körmök, a fölös energia, a farkasölőfű semleges hatása. Minden megváltozik. A régi énem már csak ködös emlékekből integet vissza nekem. Már lassan el is felejtettem, milyen a vér illata, a dörömbölő szív erőteljes lökései és az erő, amivel ha akartam, visszafogtam magam, ha akartam, vadállattá, szörnyeteggé váltam.  
  
Egy névtelen senkivé válok. Aztán meghalok, úgy, mintha nem is léteztem volna. Csak néhányan fogják a nagy, rettegett, veszélyes Derek Hale-t emlegetni.


End file.
